Memories of a past life
by theshadowofhumanity
Summary: Silver is seeing weird flashes every now and then, and this time he sees something really bad. What will happen, if he have to reveal his feeling for Blaze? Silver x Blaze oneshot.( silvaze )


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic character.****  
Hello everyone. I finally have some free time, so I wrote this Silvaze oneshot I had in mind for some time now. I hope you will enjoy.  
'...'=thoughts  
"..."= speak  
-...-=written down**

Memories of a past life

"Silver? Are you even listening?" Blaze asked Silver sitting on her crouch next to Silver, trying to tell him her day.  
"I can't. I must not..." Silver mumbled in pain holding his head.  
"What's happening? Are you all right?" Blaze asked Silver  
"Blaze? Is that you?" Silver asked looking up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It happened again..." Silver said, and his tears flown trough his face 'What's happening to me? Why am I seeing pictures in my head from a world devastated by flames? Why do I see a large monster there? And why are we there with Blaze?' Silver thought for himself.  
"That world again?" Blaze asked with concern  
"Yes." Silver answered and bowed down his head  
"But why are you crying? You never cried before."  
"Now I saw almost the whole story."  
"Story?" Blaze asked wide eyed.  
"These aren't just pictures. I written it all down in this." Silver said, and pulled out a notepad.  
"But these looks like random things for me." Blaze said reading the notepad  
"From page 65. I marked the pages for myself." Silver said  
"Why?"  
"I put them in order. From the beginning to the end, and with page numbers, so I can follow it back when I saw that part." He said, and looked at his notepad :  
Flying trough the ruined city(pg.15), Blaze comes, and points somewhere(pg 37), We go into that direction, see a monster there(pg 17), We fight the monster and win (pg 38)...  
"And these are continuing... I think everything is in order, but there are blank spots in the middle, and the end is missing..." Silver said seeing Blaze's disbelief.  
"But what that's want to mean?" She asked with a puzzled face.  
"I don't know. But I have something new to write down..." Silver said, and Blaze handed him the notepad.  
Silver turned the pages back to 42 where the first blank page was, and started writing. Blaze read the words he wrote down immediately. It reads:

-I am trying to suck the monster called Iblis within myself with the help of two "chaos emeralds", but I fail. Blaze is taking the emeralds, and seals the monster, then she dissapears into nowhere. I feel my heart twisting inside out, and feel pain for the loss of my-

He stops writing.  
"Why did you stopped?" Blaze asked  
"I-I... I..." Silver stuttered "You can't see this..." he finally told.  
"Why?"  
"You just can't." He said and ran away.  
'What's gotten into him?' Blaze thought, as Silver stood up, and run away with his notepad, out of her house. 'What secret can he hide from me?'  
"Hey, Blaze. Why did Silver went away?" Blaze's mother asked from the kitchen "He never did anything like this, and you know him since you were just 4."  
"I really have no idea. He just had one of his flashes again."  
"That's not good..." her mother replied. "But he always had those random flashes, and he never ran away."  
"I know... But they are not random."  
"What?"  
"It looks like they are parts of a story." Blaze said still trying to accept this fact.  
"A story?"

**Back to silver:  
**Silver slammed the door behind himself, and run away with scarlet red nuzzle.  
'I can't tell her... It would ruin our friendship.' he thought. 'I'm sure she only thinks about me as a friend, nothing more. We know each other since we were just 4 years old. How could she love me in return?' He asked himself.  
"Hey! Silver!" a familiar voice came from behind him. He turned around, and saw Blaze running after him "WAIT UP!" she creamed. His blood rushed to his cheeks again, and he felt his whole face burning.  
'She can't see me blushing like this.' He thought, and he quickened his phase.  
"Don't run away!" She screamed  
'Why is he running away?' Blaze asked herself. 'He never ran away from me before.'  
'Why is she trying to catch me so much? I don't want her see me like this.' Silver though, and opened the notepad, and quickly written down the words continuing his half written sentence while he kept on running

-...love. Her missing is like a dagger within my hearth.  
First seen on: 15th of June, 2214  
Also seen in:-

He left the rest of the page blank to note down every single time he will see this part, no matter how much he doesn't want to. He closed the notebook, and he started to run with full speed.

After long minutes of running Silver finally looses Blaze, and he is trying to catch his breath in a forest clearing.  
"finally..." He said for himself between two breaths.  
He is sitting down to the bottom of a tree, and opening his notepad at page 67, where the end of the story is, and starting to write:

-sealing the monster, Blaze's disappearance(pg 42)-

He is taking a look at page 51 too, especially at the empty gap in the middle.  
"What could have happened here?" He asked himself aloud.  
'What is this story want to mean? And why do I see it? What is it really happened to me?' He asked the most important question of his life for the first time. 'What if it is real?... Or at leas was real. What then? And why don't I remember?' He asked himself.  
He had these flashes ever since he was 8. Everyone said it was most possibly a side effect of his Psychokinesis. Every doctor said that they have no importance, but Silver somehow felt it means much more than it looks like. Now that he saw the story hidden beneath, he couldn't be more sure.  
He is sitting in the clearing for half an hour now, and he is starting to get bored.  
'What should I do? Everyone must be worried about me. I think it would be best to go back to blaze, and apologize.'  
He did so, and saw Blaze in the streets, with tears in her eyes.  
"Hey, Blaze!" He said, and looked at her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked softly  
"I've been worried about you, jerk!" she snapped at him.  
"I'm sorry. I just... I..." Silver bowed down his head, and and turned it away.  
"You what?" She asked angrily "run away without an explanation, and getting lost for nearly an hour?"  
"I'm sorry... I-I... I'm a jerk..." He said, and a drop of tear left his eyes.  
"You are crying?" She asked now more surprised than angry.  
"I just couldn't help myself with my... never mind." He said mumbling the last part.  
"Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Why don't you trust me?" She asked with hurt in her eyes.  
"I trust you, even with my life, Blaze" He said "But... this is... my deepest secret." he finally forced out his words.  
"Come on, you know you can tell me everything." she said kindly, wiping her tears away.  
"Really everything?" 'Maybe I can tell her my true feelings for her?'  
"Yes."  
"Then here's the notepad" he opened the notepad at the page she wanted to see, and handed it to her.  
Her eyes sparkled, as she eagerly red the words in it. Then all of a sudden her eyes widened, and she snapped her head up  
"I love you." Silver said warmly  
'He loves me too? But why didn't he told that before?' Blaze thought, and she felt a warm feeling in her cheeks. 'Come on, Blaze say something. He is starting to worry.' She thought, as she saw Silver's half concerned, half hurt expression.  
"I-I" She muttered. "I..." 'I can't talk! If I can't tell him how I feel, I will show him.' Blaze decided.  
'She is not telling a word.' Silver thought 'She is going to refuse me. I knew this will happen. Wait... what is she doing? She's inching closer? Why would-' The warm sensation of Blaze's lips on his own washed away every thought within Silver's mind. It was completely blank. As soon as the shock gone, he returned the kiss, and wrapped his hands around her waist, while she wrapped hers around his neck. They kissed until both of their lungs was burning for the need of air. When they pulled away for some air, they looked at each other's eyes.  
"I love you too, Silver." Blaze finally told out the three magic words.  
They clutched their hands together, and walked back to Blaze's house.

**Well, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it.  
And before you would ask: yes, the "flashes" Silver have is from the events of Sonic 06.  
****Disclaimer 2: I don't own the story of Sonic 06****  
I just doesn't wanted to tell about it in the beginning, as if it would kinda ruin the mystery of the flashes at the beginning...**


End file.
